


醉菸

by chisei



Series: Backpacker [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	醉菸

 

 

 

——All truths are not good to be uttered.

他记得第一次教Peter卷烟的样子。  
同样咖啡色又带了自然卷，但那颗凑在他旁边毛绒绒的小卷毛，跟他睡醒照镜子看见的鸟窝头就是不同。他看见自己的鸟窝头时可不会有想搓揉一把的打算，也不会像这个有点傻气的室友，天天坚持要把头发抹上发蜡往后梳，他一点也不喜欢发蜡油腻的触感。  
但他的室友先是气愤后又趋於无奈地告诉他那就別把我当小泰迪熊了、我不把头发往后梳每次跟你去买酒都要被门口的销售员拦下来检查证件。  
我们又不是天天去买酒。Tony用极快的速度再次揉乱Peter整理好的发型，然后像宣判裁决的法官一样高声宣布：现在我们看起来像是两窝相邻的鸟巢了。

他其实想跟Peter说的是，没有人能够像你这般，看起来脸嫩单纯脾气好，实际上也是如此，那是一种许多人难以企及的程度。特別险恶的会伪装，愚昧的又喜藏头露尾，精明的世故圆滑，只有Peter是他看过那么多人里罕有的表里如一。

但这世界上还有Peter这样的人不会碰触的一面。  
他捏著一小团烟草让Peter凑过来闻闻味道，甜腻的香草味让Peter有一点不适应地皱起脸，他短促地笑了，觉得那个样子很像他以前剥了柑橘后故意去逗偶尔来拜访他家后院的流浪猫，牠们也会露出差不多的表情，避让得远远的。那些流浪猫因为他的捉弄有好一阵子离他远远的。  
他有可能弄巧成拙了。  
可Peter又凑上来，说那味道好甜啊怎么你身上的烟味不是这个味道呢。他不知道Peter说的是什么味道，低垂下眼隔了烟纸专注地将烟草搓成管状，再慢慢卷起来，舌尖一溜地舔过烟纸顶端带胶的位置。Peter的眼睛都看直了。  
他起了点坏心思，问Peter要不要卷卷看，Peter有些受宠若惊地说可以吗？  
没什么不可以的。在那个眼神里他感觉自己似乎说不出任何拒绝Peter的话。那时候他才有了不好的预感，只所以说不好不是真的很糟，而是他从来以为自己只喜欢那些身材火辣又长相豔丽的姑娘，当出现打破惯例的存在时就非常不妙了。根据经验看来通常只会有极好与极坏两种结果。

Peter对他带来的新世界特別有兴趣，就就连打开卷烟器被弹出来的烟弹到额头时也笑得乐不可支。真真切切的小傻子，可是最傻的应该是明知道那是个傻子还陪着笑也不觉得难为情的自己了。  
他不允许在这种时候屈居下风，让自己隐晦的心思被Peter领著走。  
他想要扳回一城，於是在Peter要将人生第一根卷烟放进他的烟盒前，问他要不要试试看自己卷的烟。  
Peter如他意料中的拒绝了，说他虽然不排斥別人抽烟但他自己是绝对没有兴趣的。  
他花了好大力气才说服Peter跟他一起去院子里抽烟。

那个可爱的男孩儿稍嫌笨拙地模仿他的手势夹烟，借他打火机点燃那根特別细的烟，撅起嘴吸了一会儿都没从嘴里呼出白气。他笑的差点被烟呛到，很顺手就将自己抽了一半的烟塞到Peter嘴里，让他小小吸了一口再呼出来。  
Peter乖乖照做了，机械式地抽完那半根烟，一脸茫然地问他这就是抽烟吗？抽烟有什么好的他怎么一点也感觉不出来。  
你抽完才跟我说这句话，不嫌太迟了吗。  
Peter认真地说他是真的不懂。  
他陷进那双乌木般深重的眼里。他说你试过了还不懂，那就没有谁能让你懂得了。  
他平静地接受了Peter像是与他两个世界般的存在，从根本上就不是同类人。

他想这样也好。  
有时不是非得让所有的事都摊在阳光底下进行检视，有时候喜欢一个人往往只是他自己的事，与他人无关。

除非他知道那个男孩也会用同样渴望的眼神予他回应。

 

 

 

end.

 

 

 


End file.
